The present invention relates to a fuel-injection device for an automobile internal-combustion engine and an internal-combustion engine where the fuel-injection device is installed, and to a technology suitable for reducing harmful substances such as HC exhausted from the internal-combustion engine.
Helping atomize the fuel spray injected from the fuel-injection valve and reducing fuel adhesion on an intake pipe inside can effectively help quickly start the internal-combustion engine, improve fuel economy, and clean up exhaust gases such as reducing HC. Atomizing the fuel spray can also stabilize the combustion.
Common method to supply highly atomized fuel spray into the internal-combustion engine includes the use of a fuel-injection valve to aid the start up of the internal-combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,023 describes a cold start fuel control system which includes a cold start fuel injector, heater, and idle speed control valve (hereinafter referred to as “ISC valve”).
This system helps mix the fuel spray injected from a fuel-injection valve downstream of the ISC valve of the internal-combustion engine and an intake air through the ISC valve by swirling the spray and air. The system then heats and vaporizes the fuel-air mixture by applying the mixture to a heater downstream of the fuel-injection valve. The system thus helps mix the spray injected from the fuel-injection valve and the intake air, and helps heat and vaporize the mixture using the heater, thereby reducing the fuel adhesion on an intake pipe inside.
Conventional heaters, however, have a complex electrical connection, which gives a difficult heater assembly process and poor heater reliability.